The Hearts's Medicine
by MissBMarie
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP!Serena's had a bad life and ends up in rehab. What's a 17-year-old girl to do? But wait a minute...who's that hottie councler over there? Hmm, might things began to look up for Serena? Or is she looking at another trap? CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Hearts Medicine   
Author: AngelKitty  
Rated: R  
Season: Alternate Reality  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I   
Know, it's hard to   
Believe, but it's true! So no need to sue!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
I don't know how I got here, behind bars, in a nut   
House. The nurse said I have drug problems. And   
With the baby on the way, it's not fair! I'm only   
17. It's not my fault I'm in here. I don't know who   
Fault it is really. Yama's maybe, no, not really,   
Even though he turned me bad. My parents? No,   
Those rejects never cared, but at least they never   
Got in my way, after I was 12 that are. I know whose   
Fault. It was his. The man I fell in love with. That,   
Handsome, awful man. If he hadn't   
Been so perfect, and caring. He played a good   
Show, and I fell right into his trap.   
Men.........PHS!   
Can't trust them. They only want the sex. Nothing   
Else. After there done with one, they move on. I   
Thought I was smart, but then he came. Why?   
Why? Why did I believe? Why was I so fucking?   
Blind? He made it seem so right. He's probably   
With some other woman right now. Hope, Love,   
Light, all just words, nothing more. Friendship, no   
such. Kindness, only when they want something.   
Truth, it's just another lie. Like everything else. If   
he hadn't had come along, I wouldn't have this   
damn brat inside of me! Don't take me wrong. I   
love the idea of having a baby. I don't want   
anyone else to know though. I don't want them to   
know that I want to love something. If I have a   
baby, it will love me, really honest love. I want to   
Teach it the ropes of life, and prove that I can love   
Someone. I could never do an adoption or an   
Abortion. I want this baby to prove that I can do   
Something right! And I will! I'm only 1 and a half   
Month in. I can't believe what I've done, but it's   
Over, all of it! I'm not going to live like garbage!   
You would never believe how this happened. I   
Never had a good life. I ran away from home at 13.   
That's when I met Yama. He was the man of my   
Dreams, or so I thought, then I met him, and that's   
What ruined my life, him. It started a while   
Back, about a year. I had just turned 17. I was in   
The police station, again, and...  
"Miss. Tsukino, time for your medication." I   
Snapped my head up just as the doctor opened the   
Door. "How are you felling today Sere?" she asked   
With a smile,  
"Fine thanks you. How bout you Ames?" I asked,   
Refusing to smile. She frowned, hands-on-hips.  
"Serena, in here, you call me Dr. Anderson." She   
Stated, and cleaned my wrist. I waited till after the   
injection to speak again.  
"So...am I gonna live or die within the next 17   
Hours?" I asked teasingly. She smiled and gingerly   
Stepped out of the room. I rubbed to spot the   
Needle went into. I remember when I infiltrated the   
Password. I applied for a job as Mr. Hogan's   
Secretary. I knew exactly what to do. I had made   
Myself a fake name, Olivia Kensington. I walked   
Into his office. I wore a red skirt, and a tight red   
Sweater. I allowed 2 buttons to open, exposing   
Cleavage. I couldn't wear my normal clothes.   
I'd never get the job in a mini skirt and bra! I   
Smiled widely, making sure I didn't fault. The   
Interview hadn't been hard. I was the youngest,   
And hottest there. So the job was easy to snatch.   
Within the First month of my job...I'd earned his   
trust, and learned how to run his computer, and his   
Money. I quit right afterward. Yama was so   
Pleased with me! He was my reason for living,   
Yama. He was 19 when I met him. But he's 23   
Now. He's strong, hard, and get's what he wants.   
Were soul mates? I'm sure of it, I think. I   
Remember when our little "plan" was hatched, I   
Had been at the police station, giving the counselor   
My story of the crime seen last night...  
~FLASHBACK~  
'How in God's name had I gotten myself   
Into this mess?' Serena asked herself,  
"I told ya everything I know!" she told the   
Officer.   
"Your lying Serena. Now tell us, what REALLY   
Happened."   
'Oh this guy is getting annoying.' She thought.   
Sighing, she said,   
"Listen, I didn't see much alright. I heard a gun   
Shot from Crawly Road. I followed it and found   
dis guy running from a group a people lyin' on   
da ground. He had black hair an was tall. That's   
it!" she hollered with a accent. Sure it was a lie,   
but he didn't know that. He sighed,  
"Serena, I know you, and your reputation. Now,   
who killed them, and why?" she shook her head,   
but in her mind, she could barely contain her   
laughter.   
"I don't know. I haven't heard anything 'bout dis  
guy." She stated calmly.  
"Serena! 27 people have been killed! Over 3,700   
dollars in jewelry have been stolen. Damn it!   
Please, Please! I know you, you get around.   
You've helped us out with other cases, why   
won't you now? What happened?"   
"I don't know nothin'!" She screamed, slamming   
her fist on the desk. He shook his head,   
"Fine. But if your lying....oh...Serena.......if you   
start all of that shit again, Serena, just make sure   
you use your head out there." She nodded and   
walked out of his office. Serena spent a lot of time   
at the police station. Either for information about   
crime's in the city, 'or if I'm in trouble.' She   
added grinning.   
"It was harder to convince him dan I thought it   
would be." She said aloud. Yama made a story up   
for them, and killed anyone who said they wanted   
otherwise. She wasn't the stray angel the police   
thought Serena was. Many times, she led them the   
wrong way. Once, Yama had stolen a 24 karat gold   
bracelet and wanted to frame Big Bucks Billy for   
it. She was the one who led the police to believe   
that it was him. Of course, they believed her. He's   
still behind bars, and they never got the stupid   
bracelet. Serena sighed and stepped outside into   
the night. Walking in an alley, she took notice of a   
dark form. Her heart began to b eat faster, but she   
kept her cool profile,  
"Who's thaya?" She asked, "cuz if your lookin' for   
a fight." She warned. But laughter was her   
response, followed by a tall shape,  
"That's my Serena," Yama said, appearing from   
the shadows. He was followed by a group of men.   
She didn't know who they were, but she'd find out   
soon. She knew everyone and everything in that   
town. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She   
was wearing more than usual, a dark blue halter   
top on, a pair of black butt huggers, fair sized   
heals, and her golden blonde hair was in a long   
braid nearly to her heals. There were 4 men, all in   
black, all had sun glasses. The usual style for out   
of city riffraff's. Serena, technically, was a   
"Juvenile Delinquent". Talk about a laugh. In her   
mind, she had a beautiful reputation. Serena   
Tsukino, a Juvenile Delinquent. She stole money,   
jewelry, ya know, all sorta of things. She knew she   
was quick, and knew who to trust and not trust.   
Even if you couldn't trust someone, Everyone saw   
her as an expert at "Turning the tables", so to   
speak. Most in the city knew who she was.   
Innocent people trusted her. And those who didn't   
trust her, well, they all were just like her,   
criminals. But, the police didn't know a thing   
about her. Ha! They think they can trust her! She   
focused her eyes on the 4 men. Each were equally   
handsome. Serena glanced up at Yama. She was   
pretty small, at 17, still 5"4. He had a long grin on   
his face. Hinting to her that he had   
something up his sleeve. He spoke again,  
"Gentlemen, this is my girl, Serena. Serena this   
Brian Hintog." He said, signaling to the man in   
front of the rest. she held out her hand to shake,   
but he kissed it gently,  
"I'm delighted to met you." she said sweetly,   
removing the accent, but anyone would know she   
was faking. Of course, she always knew to give a   
seducing look. If they think they might be able to   
get some kicks, then they might do anything to get   
it. That would mean Yama would get what he   
wants from this guy......whatever his name was.   
"Oh, the pleasures all mine." He said, throwing her   
a smile. 'God, he needed to brush his teeth!   
EWWWW! How gross!' Despite her thoughts, she   
plastered, more like forced a smile on her creamy   
face. At least she tried. Yama began again,  
"Well Mr. Hintog, we must be going, we'll discuss   
further tomorrow." They all nodded and made an   
exit. '3....2....1,' she counted in her head, and on   
cue, the whole gang popped out from different   
hiding places around them. She shook her head,   
'the same routine.'   
"So," Yama began, "How'd they take the story?"   
he asked. She smiled,  
"It went better than I thought it would." 'Not' she   
added mentally. She didn't think it was gonna be   
that hard to convince him. 'I'll have to work on my   
act. Don't want to loose my touch.' She thought   
"So what'd they want? What's the deal?" Asked   
Rei. She was one of Serena's best friends, even   
though they fought a lot. She had stormy purple   
eyes, and long raven hair. They called her, All The   
Way Rei. 'I swear, if I had a PENNY for every   
time she asked to borrow a condom, I would be a   
billionaire.' Serena thought Yama smiled,  
"All right everyone. Mr. Hintog wants Tomas   
Hogan in the gutter. He said he wants him to loose   
it all. In return, well, we won't have to worry about   
robbing stores or rolling drunks for a while!"   
They continued down the road, into an alley. There   
the plan was formed. In 2 months, Thomas would   
be at the Grammy Awards. That night, no one but   
security would be at the Hogan household. It   
would be easy to take out those goons and steel   
whatever we want, then burn down the joint.   
'Speaking of Joint, wonder what I did with mine.'   
Serena shrugged it off and pulled out a segregate.   
Then a thought struck her,  
"Wait!" she said. Yama turned and faced me,  
"What?" he asked,  
"What'd about his business? All his money is   
down at that corporation a his. He can just buy a   
new place! If we can hack into da computer, den   
we can delete all his information, and get every   
ounce a his money." Yama considered it for a   
minute. Then another guy yelled,  
"And how do we get into their computer?"   
~END FLASHBACK~  
I shook my head of the thought. That night,   
we made the plan to have me get his company   
password, as I said before, I did in fact get it. For   
the next month, we planned on what we were   
going to do. That night, Shark, Azure and I   
planned on breaking into his system. We set of at 9   
o clock. I lead, Azure and Shark right behind me.  
Things had been going smoothly, and the first part   
of our mission was to bring down his business. We   
walked quietly down the street, as to not be seen or   
heard.   
"This isn't gonna work....", Azure said, I could   
hear his teeth chattering.   
"Yes it will," I began, "Shark, you get those guards   
outta the way, me and Azure 'ill get inside." I   
said to the rather.....well.....humongous black   
man. He nodded,  
"Let's go." We snuck around behind the guard. I   
the corner of my eye, I saw Shark choking the   
guard. I winced at he cracking of his bone. A cold   
shiver ran down my spine, 'I'm doing this for   
Yama. I'm doing this for Yama.' I repeated over in   
over.  
"Hey Sere, get the lead out!" Azure whispered.   
Nodding, I headed inside after him. How'd he get   
that door open? Oh well. I was still a little high on   
those energy pills from earlier. Those thing worked   
wonders, but sometimes left you on the confused   
side. Don't ask me, I never understood it.   
"Hello?!" I snapped my head up to the angry   
Azure, "Come on, I wanna get the fuck outta   
here!" Nodding, I began to hurriedly spirited to his   
office. There were no guards inside, only outside.   
So it was easy to get it. I turned on the computer,   
as Azure watched the door, just in case.   
"Password Please." A little voice said.   
"R-A-M-O-T-E*SPACE*-C-O-N-T-R-O-L*ENTER*"   
I said aloud as I typed it in.   
"Access Denied,"  
"WHA!??!?!" I yelled out.  
"Its spelled rEmote dummy!" Azure stated rudely.  
"Oh!" I quickly typed it in correctly this time.  
"Access allowed." The computer said, "Welcome"   
"Let's see." I said to myself, search the computer   
for his files,  
"Ah-ha!" I said when I spotted a Doc. That said,   
"My files."  
"You found it?" Azure asked,  
"Yup." Opening it, I noticed another file stated,   
"account". Clicking it, it opened to resent, and past   
money transfers and deals. One button said,   
"Transfer Money." Clicking that, it asked,  
"Out of 6, 007,395, 002 dollars, you would like to   
transfer?" I typed in 6,007,395, 002.   
"And to where?" Grinning, I sent it to an   
orphanage I looked up a while ago.   
"Are you done yet?" Azure pushed,   
"Yeah, now let's outta here."  
"My pleasure." We creped back outside, only to   
find Shark fighting off 7 guards. Sighing I said,  
"Come on, he needs help." I ran over to the sight,   
Azure following in suit.   
"Hiya!" I yelled, punching some guy.   
"Take This!" I heard Azure. I stood up at him   
grinning. A guard lied on the ground holding his   
gut. "Pretty smooth huh?" And as if on cue, "Oaf!"   
Another guard knocked him over the head. He   
turned ready to take me on, but was, a little to   
slow. A fell to the ground and knocked my leg   
against his feet. Grunting, he fell flat on his back.  
"Ohh.........musta hurt," I got up and pulled   
Azure to his feet.   
"Oh yeah.......real smooth."   
"Shut up."  
"Come on you to," We looked up to the panting   
Shark. "There not gonna be down for long." He   
said, pointing to the last four men, pulling   
themselves off the floor. Nodding, we began to   
run, the guards at our feet.   
"Woah!" I don't remember what I tripped over, but   
I fell to the ground. I remember being pulled up by   
a strong body. Looking up, I noticed they had   
caught me. Shark and Azure stood to face 4 men, 1   
holding a girl.   
"Let her go!" Azure yelled, his strong voice almost   
gave comfort in some sort of impossible way.   
"Hey!" I yelled, "How about I give you boys a   
lesson in self defense. The guards stared at me   
baffled. I grinned, "As a starters, always remember   
to sing, "FANC".  
"What are you talking about?" The guard holding   
me asked.  
"Simple......FOOT!" I yelled, stamping my right   
foot on his,   
"Abdomen!" I hollered, thrusting my left elbow   
into his stomach, "Nose!" I yelled again, punching   
his in the nose with my right palm, my back still   
face his front. "and....." I fisted my hands in one,   
"Crotch!" I thrashed my fists in front of where the   
sun don't shin. He fell to the ground in pain. (For   
this scene think of the movie, "Miss.   
Congeniality.") Shark, Azure, and I wasted no time   
in running. W ran till we came to an empty ally.  
"Those were some good moves back there." Azure   
said. I only nodded, panting mostly. "Now where   
to?" Azure asked.   
"Hogan's place. Yama's expectin' us." I said. We   
dashed down town. His office wasn't far from his   
house. That night still plagues my mind. It was   
awful. Once we made it to The Hogan Household,   
she accidentally triggered an alarm. Within   
seconds, the police were there. We had no choice   
but to....  
~FLASHBACK~  
"BOMB IT!" Yama yelled out as they ran   
from the house. Police surrounded the house. They   
were caught, it was over. Serena pictured herself in   
a jail cell. She collapsed to the ground, watching   
some of her gang still fight to get away, but to no   
avail. Serena swallowed hard. A loud boom   
erupted behind her. A sudden pain stung her head.   
Serena's mind tried to focus. She stared at her   
surroundings. 'Fire' was all she could make out. A   
black carpet of darkness rushed over her, and she   
blacked out.   
A loud beat banged on her forehead.   
Serena slowly opened her eyes. She was   
surrounded by, she didn't know. People is white   
clothing, with many red stains. Wires and tubes   
surrounded her. Machine's beeped in her ears,   
that's when she noticed the wires and tubes were   
connected to her, and the blood on the doctors   
shirts where also on her, 'IT'S MY BLOOD!' her   
mind screamed.   
"What's happened, what's goin' on?!" she yelled   
out. She attempted to sit up.   
"Miss!" A man, with sandy blonde hair, said,   
rushing to her.   
"Are you alright?"   
"What happened?" She screamed. "Where am I?"   
she screamed out again, forcing the doctor to cover   
his ears.   
"You were hurt during the blast. You're in the   
hospital. Are you okay?" he asked. She felt her   
heart leap to her throat.   
"What happened ta everyone?" she asked, pushing   
her hair aside. She tried to push all of her golden   
locks behind her, but the wires held her back.   
"Miss. My name is Andrew. I'm guessing you   
would know about the robbery and destruction of   
the Hogan household?" Serena nodded, 'Well   
duh.' Her mind added.   
"Well," he continued, "Some of the guilty party   
escaped, most were caught, some were hurt, others   
even killed." He said. Serena turned away.   
"What are they gonna do da me?" she asked,   
studying the floor.   
"Hey, don't worry." He said, lifting her head to   
his. "You won't go to jail or anything. If you spend   
30 days at a rehab stint, if the doctors declare you   
clean, and stable, then you can start your life   
over." He said, "I have to go attend to some others,   
I'll be seeing you later." He finished, and made his   
exit, but Serena hadn't even noticed.   
"Rehab stint? 30 days? Clean? Stable? Start ova?"   
she asked the room. A simple whined escaped her   
mouth. And she fell back onto the bed,  
"Help!"   
The warm spring morning air hit her   
face as she exited the car. She stared at the brick   
building she would be staying at for the next 30   
days.   
"I don't believe dis is happenin' ta me." Serena   
mumbled.   
"Believe." The hospital driver said, helping her   
with her bags. Serena sighed.   
"I'm in deep shit." They slowly walked up to the   
front desk.   
"Hello, welcome to The Swan Clinic, how may I   
help you?" A older women, with wine colored   
eyes and long green hair, said. The driver set down   
Serena's suitcases and walked away. Serena rolled   
her eyes and turned to the woman. She lazily   
placed her arms on the counter.   
"My I have your name?" The woman asked.  
"Tsukino...Serena Tsukino." She said. The woman   
nodded.  
"Yes, well, here's your information and schedule.   
Your in-group 8, breakfast is at 8 o clock, lunch at   
12:30, and diner at 7. Whatever friends or relatives   
coming to see you can on Sunday, but you cannot   
leave to clinic boundaries. On Sunday, smoking is   
allowed, but that's it. Your in room 10F, with....."  
"With who?" she asked, popping her bubble gum.   
"A MISS Amara Tenoh," she answered, "Good   
Luck. Your group is in a talk session right now it's   
down hall in room B. Now need some   
information" but Serena stopped listening when   
the noticed a group of people, chanting, in the   
hallway?   
"Miss. Tsukino?" The woman asked.   
"What are they doin'?" she asked, pulling her   
sunglasses down to be sure she was seeing what   
she thought she was seeing.   
"You'll understand later." The woman said,  
"Now, fill these out later, and follow me." Serena   
picked up her two suitcases plus the Butterfly bag,   
and followed. The sounds of her black butt hugger,   
flare pants echoed in the hall. Serena had a black,   
long sleeve shirt on with a would-be-skin-tight   
black, short sleeve over it. Her blonde hair was in   
two French braided pigtails.(AN: The kind of   
braids where there braided on the top of your head   
to the back of your neck and braided down. There   
NOT up.). Serena followed the woman into the   
room. The green haired woman announced her   
presence.  
"Good Morning everyone!" she chimed. "Mr.   
Shields, Miss Tsukino is new here, she'll be in   
your group."   
"Hello." The group said in unison like a   
kindergarten class. Serena stared at the people in   
the room.   
"You can take a seat Miss. Tsukino." Serena   
nodded and set down her things. She slowly made   
her way to a seat on the other side of the room,   
joining the circle. 'I can't believe this is happening   
to me.' She thought. She felt a little awkward the   
second the green-haired woman left. She might   
have just met her, she didn't even know her name,   
but Serena felt a motherly comfort around her.   
"Welcome to the group...." Serena turned her head   
to the counselor. 'He's Hot." She thought. A smile   
ALMOST crept on her lips. She stared at him for a  
minute, he was obviously expecting her to give her   
first name,  
"Miss. Tsukino." She said, her lips forming a   
straighter line, and her brows furrowing. He   
shrugged.   
"How about you all introduce yourselves." He   
suggested. The group looked doubtful, but then   
one spoke,  
"I'm Seiya." One said, giving her a charming   
smile. He had fire eyes, and dark black hair, down   
in a ponytail.   
"Jennifer." A girl, with brown hair, highlighted   
red, said in a baby-like voice, 'Oh My God.' Her   
mind thought.   
"Dude, I'm Chad." A older boy, with long brown   
hair, covering his eyes, said smiling like an idiot.   
"Amara." Another boy said. 'WHAT! Amara?   
She's my roommate! She looks like a he!' Serena   
smiled weakly, then gulped.   
"What?" Amara asked. Serena shook her head   
vigorously.   
"Miss Tsukino, here we express what were feeling.   
If you have something to say than say it." The   
counselor said. She shook her head, smiling a   
nervous smile, 'Holy shit! I'm stuck with a cross   
dresser!' her mind screamed. Before anymore was   
said, some else was introduced,  
"I'm Leon." A guy with yellowish sunglasses and   
bleached hair, said. His voice had a squeaky and   
British accent to it. Serena nodded her head his   
way.   
"I'm Coco." An older woman, probably in her mid   
forties, said. Serena said nothing. 'She's scary.'   
Serena's mind told her.   
"Ben? How about you?" he counselor said to the   
older man next to Serena.   
"What are you, some street tramp?" (AN: I was   
wearing all black once, and was called that.) the   
man yelled. She stared at him, but said nothing,   
just slouched some more.   
"Sit up straight ya slut."   
"Ben, don't loose your temper." Serena began to   
sit up, then turned in her chair, her feet hanging   
over the side his way, and her arms crossed. A few   
giggles came from Chad, Amara, Leon, Jen-well-  
everyone but Ben and Coco.   
"Miss. Tsukino, would you please sit up?" The   
counselor asked. Serena straightened herself, but   
crossed her arms and legs, making herself look   
older.   
"So, why you here? Drugs?" Seiya asked,  
"Alcohol?" Leon continued,  
"Smoking?" Serena missed who threw that one.  
"Steeling?" She was soon bombarded with   
questions of her problems.  
"Physical Violence?" That was definitely Leon.   
"Mental Help?"  
"Hey chill everyone." The counselor said.  
"How about all of the above." Serena said leaning   
her head in her hand.   
"So she speaks." Coco joked. Serena rolled her   
eyes beneath her sunglasses.   
"Miss. Tsukino, maybe you'd like to explain why   
you're here." The councler said.   
"Yeah, what are you in for?" Jennifer added.   
Serena sat up and leaned the other way.   
"Ya know, I'm really not up for it." She said.   
"Take those damn glasses off," Coco ordered,   
"You look some damn freak off the streets."  
"Watch it Bitch." Serena said in a low voice,  
"Now Coco, Miss...uh...Tsukino. Why don't we   
just-"   
"Shut the fuck up, ya know, I'm really sick of your   
goody-to-shoe's attitude." Coco yelled, to the   
counselor, getting up.   
"And your are calling me a bitch, ya gothic   
freak. And take those damn glasses off!" She   
yelled waving her finger in Serena's face. Serena   
sprung to her feet in anger,  
"Don't push it "Coco", unless you wanna-"  
"Are you threatening me?" Coco yelled.   
"You know, you can't just come into this place and   
expect-" And about a quarter of a second later, the   
entire room filled in an uproar, attack Serena's   
presence. She watched as the group argued   
amongst themselves, yelling at her in any   
imaginable fashion.   
"Everyone calm down!" the councler yelled.   
Serena clenched her fists together, and gritted her   
teeth.  
"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!?!   
I'M HAVING A VERY BAD DAY!!! SO   
PLEASE JUST BACK, *swallow* THE   
FUCK OFF!" The group stared at her with blank   
faces. 'I'm going to my room.' She thought. Fury   
still in her veins, Serena kicked her chain, her   
heals angrily stomped the ground. She picked up   
her items, and slammed the door at the exit.   
"That went well." Seiya mumbled. The counselor   
just stared for a minute, then said,  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow."   
Serena dropped her bags on the ground.   
One side of the room was decorated with golden   
and blue colors, with pictures covering the walls,   
but what caught her attenchion, was that most of   
the pictures where of a young beautiful girl with   
aqua hair. 'I'll look in on it later' she told herself,   
and dragged her suitcases to the vacant side of the   
room. It was dull. She shrugged and opened the   
dresser to the side of her bed. Opening her   
suitcases, she stuffed her clothes in the dresser.   
Her side of the room was small. The bed was   
against the wall furthest wall away from the door,   
with a clock on a little stand next to it. The dresser   
was on the curved was across from the bed, a   
vanity was on the wall next to the nightstand. The   
other side of the room was the same, except   
decorated. There was one medium size bathroom   
nearest to Serena's side. She sighed, flopping on   
the yellow sheets.   
"Oh hello, you must be the new roommate?"   
Serena looked up, staring at the boyish Amara.   
"Yeah." Serena said, sitting up.   
"Oh, your that new girl in our group." Amara said.   
Standing in front of Serena. Serena simply nodded.  
"Real stupid ain't it?" Amara added.   
"Tellin' me." Serena said, looking over Amara.   
She had a man's white shirt on with the sleeves   
rolled up, and a pair of men's dark jeans. Her   
blonde hair was in a boyish cut, but even with the   
boy-like looks, femininity was obvious in her eyes.  
"I'm a lesbian." Amara explained.   
"Huh?" Serena asked, titling her head, then it   
struck her, "Oh! Kay." Serena said, now   
understanding her appearance.   
"Is there anything else I can call you besides Miss.   
Tsukino?" Amara asked innocently. Serena   
considered it for a minute, bringing her hand to her   
forehead.   
"Serena." She finally said, sighing onto the bed.   
"So why ya here?" Amara asked. Walking over to   
her bed. Serena lifted her head and shrugged.   
Amara nodded, understanding she wasn't gonna   
tell.   
"So," Amara began, "how old are you?" She   
asked,  
"17, you?"   
"19." Amara chuckled under her breath.   
"Wha? What's with dat look?" Serena asked.  
"That's a cute accent ya got there." Amara teased.   
Serena's cheeks tinted a fair pink. She wasn't use   
to a lesbian telling her that, it was weird, but   
comforting.   
"Don't worry, I won't pull nothin' sexual on ya,   
but just for the record, have ya ever kissed a girl?"   
Serena shook her head,  
"No," but then Serena's curiosity went up, "but   
dares a foist for everythin'." She added. Amara   
looked at her curious,   
"What, ya wanna give it a try?" Serena shrugged,   
"Why not." Amara nodded. A leaned down,   
pressing her lips on Serena's and wrapping her   
arms around her waist. Serena naturally responded,   
gliding her hands around Amara's neck. Amara   
pushed in further, tracing Serena's lips with her   
tongue, requesting permission into her mouth.   
Serena allowed entrance and giggled into Amara's   
mouth when she teasingly fluttered her tongue   
around. Amara pressed harder to her lips, then   
released slowly for a affect. Serena giggled as she   
opened her eyes.   
"Your pretty good." Serena said.  
"So," Amara began, "Ya gay or bi yet?" She   
asked with a smile. Serena considered it for a   
minute,  
"Na, think I'm Straight." Amara nodded,   
approving,  
"That's cool to." Serena smiled, her mind began   
settling after the new experience, and returned to   
normal.   
"Why you in dis nut house?" Serena asked out of   
the blue.   
"I tried to kill myself." Amara said she said   
casually.   
"Wha? Why?" Serena knew she was being nosy,   
but didn't really care. Amara folded her hands in a   
fist,  
"My lover died." She said.  
"I'm sorry."   
"Her name was Michelle," She said, pulling off a   
picture of Amara and A young girl with Aqua hair   
and deep-sea-colored-eyes, holding each other by a   
lake. "I was in depression, but I'm doing better, I   
guess, Darien's helped a lot.  
"Darien?" Amara brought her water eyes up.   
Serena had her hand on Amara's back, rubbing in   
gently in comfort. Amara smiled,  
"Darien's the counselor. Hey, Thanks for   
listening." Serena nodded, a little guilty for being   
so rude earlier.   
"Hey Sere, how long, oh, do you mind if I call you   
that?" Serna shook her head, "Kay, how long ya   
gonna be here?"   
"30 days, dat's what da cops say." Amara nodded,   
then smiled,  
"Hey, ya wanna go to the cafeteria?" Serena   
shrugged,  
"Sure."  
Brushing back a few bangs, he   
sighed, staring at the paper. The day's session   
didn't go the best, but hey, at least the new girl   
talked-er-more like yelled, right? He rubbed his   
temples, thing hadn't been going so well in his   
group lately. They didn't want to try anymore. His   
memory flashed back to that morning.   
~FLASHBACK~   
He watched as the young blonde threw out her   
anger into the room,  
"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!?!   
I'M HAVING A VERY BAD DAY!!! SO   
PLEASE JUST BACK, *swallow* THE   
FUCK OFF!" The group stared at her with blank   
faces. 'Whoa, she's pissed.' His mind told him.   
She had been pretty good until all the yelling   
stared. She even made HIM laugh at her mocking   
attitude. Of course, he won't dare let them know   
that. She kicked the chair with little effort, and   
picked up her things. Her outfit showed off her   
slim figure. She was living prove a girl doesn't   
need so little clothes to show off how attractively   
skinny she was. He quickly dismissed the thought.   
~END FLASHBACK~  
He shook his head from the   
thought. But when Trista had brought her in, his   
breath caught. He could hardly contain the   
thoughts of how cute she was when she got mad   
and her little creamy face puffed and reddened.   
'Hold it! Rewind!.............He could contain the   
thoughts about...how her sweet yet sarcastic voice   
echoed though the room and WAIT! Okay, get   
back to work, not hard to do!' he told himself.   
"Okay, okay, ya win!" A chipper voice said from   
down the hall.   
"Oh, Sere, that's Darien over there." He   
recognized a deeper voice, as Amara, say. He   
choose to pretend to not hear. "Go apologize."   
Amara urged.  
"Wha! Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" The sweeter voice   
said back.   
"Well, you said ya felt bad for acting rude earlier.   
Here's your chance to say your sorry!" He nearly   
stared laughing, but held it back, giggling under   
his breath.   
"Dude, uh...." Darien stared up at the girl in black,   
trying to get his attenchion. She stared at him for a   
minute. 'Geez...He really is a hottie.' She told   
herself, nearly loosing herself in his mysterious   
blue eyes. She shook her head, closing her slightly   
part lips,  
"Yes?" Darien asked innocent-like.   
"Yo, a, listen, sorry 'bout earlier, didn't mean ta   
cause a problem." She said, trying to hide her   
Brooklyn accent. Most people here couldn't   
understand her.   
"Actually, I think you did pretty good." He said,   
smiley slightly. Serena furrowed her brow, tilting   
her head,  
"Huh?" He folded his large hands on his desk, and   
said,  
"Miss. Tsukino, even though you raised your   
voice, you still expressed your feelings in the   
matter. In your own way asking the group to easy   
off." He stared at her blank face for a minute. She   
crossed her arms and stood sloppily.   
"Dat's one loooong line a crap." She said, not   
bothering to hide the way she spoke. She shook her   
head laughing, then removed her glasses for the   
first time that day. Darien could hear her   
perfectly, but even though his mouth was open, he   
couldn't say a word. Her eyes were water   
crystals. Her pupils were like diamond stars,   
surround by the bright day sky. Yet even though   
they shinned light the sun, a mask of sarcasm   
covered them. It tried the hide the emotion, but   
there was the obvious emotion of question was on   
her face. He thought for a moment, wondering   
what the mask was for, then it came. The mask   
covered only one thing, something hidden in the   
back of her mind, something painful. Serena   
furrowed her brow,  
"Hellooooo?" Serena said, waving a had in his   
face. "Ya in there?" He shook his head from the   
thought,  
"Hm?" he asked, but before Serena had the chance   
to say anything else, Amara cut in.  
"Sere! Come on, were gonna go sign ya up for   
piano lessons er sumthin'" she said, taking a   
handful of Serena's sleeve.   
"PIANO!" the blonde screeched, forcing Amara   
and Darien to cover their ears.   
"Amara, I couldn't play a instrument if my life   
depended on it." Serena said. Amara thought about   
it for a minute,  
"Well how about singing?" Serena crinkled her   
nose childishly and shook her head  
"How about Acting?" Serena considered it for a   
minute, then shook her head,  
"Dancing?"   
"What kind of dancing?" Serena asked, with an   
almost devilish look in her eyes.  
"Well I don't know...um.." Amara thought for a   
minute, but Serena handed out different types,  
"Pop dancing, classical dancing, lap dancing,   
mattress dancing." Serena stopped there and   
waited for Amara to catch on to her joke. There   
was a slight giggle from behind, curiosity forcing   
Serena to turn around. Darien was holding back a   
quiet laugh, 'Well....at least he gets it.' She   
thought,  
"Serena!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Ekk! Geez Amara, don't scare me like that!"   
Serena screeched, whirling around to face her new   
friend.   
"Sere! Mattress Dancing? Tsk!" Amara shook her   
head, but added a amused giggle.   
"Come on Blondie, let's find something for you to   
do here!" Serena rolled her eyes, but as Amara   
turned to leave, a mischievous glint arose in her   
eyes.  
"Hey!" Amara yelled as Serena leaped into her   
back,  
"I wanna piggyback!!!!" She whined with a puppy   
dog eyes and pouting her lower lip. Amara laughed   
and continued out the door. Serena turned her   
head, glancing at the ebony-haired man at his desk.   
She sighed and held onto the door frame, sliding   
out of Amara's friendly hold.   
"I really am sorry." Serena said, she smiled weakly   
and walked out the door, her heart beating faster   
than she could imagine, but she didn't understand   
why.   
"Serena? Come on! Wake up!" Serena   
groggily opened her eyes. Amara stared down at   
her lazy form,  
"Serena! Your late for your session!" Amara   
scolded.  
"Session? Wha?" Serena rubbed her blurry eyes.   
"What time is it?" she mumbled,  
"11 o clock! Get your butt out of bed!" Serena   
groaned into her pink pillow,  
"It's still so early Amara, let me sleep!" she   
whined. Amara rolled her eyes, and hauled Serena,   
and her pink bunny, down the hall, princess style.   
"Come on ya lazy bum." Amara said, opening the  
wooden door. She dropped Serena onto a soft pile   
of....of...'What is this?' It was soft and cozy.   
Serena shrugged and buried her head into it's   
softness.   
"Doesn't look like she's really ready for the day."   
A deep voice said above her.  
"Man that girl can sleep." 'That was Amara.' Her   
mind told her.   
"Miss. Tsukino...it's time to get up." It was an   
order, but a soft one. Serena rolled her eyes   
beneath their lids and attempted to get up.  
"But I'm still sleepy." She said, forcing herself to   
her feet. She squeezed her bunny open her eyes.   
"See ya later Serena." Amara said, walking out of   
the room.   
As Amara closed the door, Darien   
turned his attenchion back to the half-asleep   
blonde. She tried staying awake, but nearly fell to   
the floor. Snapping her eyes open, she forced her   
eyes to wide.   
"What's goin' on?" She asked innocently.   
"I'm guessing you didn't read your schedule?" he   
asked. She furrowed her brow,  
"Schedule?"   
"Why'd ya pick dis job?" Serena asked,   
pressing hard on the Game-boy buttons.   
"Miss Tsukino, may I ask you a few questions   
now?"   
"Sure." Serena said, setting down the game-boy.   
She sat cross-legged, in her nighty with matching   
shorts, her bunny on her lap, on Darien's desk.   
Darien furrowed his brow,  
"Really?" he asked in disbelief  
"Not that I'll answer." She added, smiling. Her   
rolled his eyes.   
"You could try cooperating." He suggested. She   
shrugged. "What's with the hair-do?" he asked,   
squeezing one on the buns on her head. After she   
had woken up, she pulled her blonde hair into two   
buns with pigtails falling nearly to her feet.   
"Hey! This is my favorite hair-style!" she yelled.  
"Sorry." He mumbled, bringing his eyes down to   
the bunny in her lap for a distraction. Serena   
missed it,  
"Ya know, this don't match yer suit." Serena said,   
picking up his tie and examining it. Her quickly   
snatched it from her with a 'how rude' look on his   
face. She smiled, forcing him to do the same.   
"You'd really look betta without it." She said. He   
thought about it for a moment, then shrugged,  
"Alright." She smiled, loosening it and pulling it   
off herself. She smiled,  
"There, now ya don't clash." He threw the tie aside   
and began digging through his desk for something   
else to play with. They hadn't gotten much done   
that day. Serena just didn't want to try,   
'Well....Rome wasn't built in a day!' his mind told   
him. This was gonna take time.  
"UGH!!" Serena suddenly shrieked, "All ya have   
are stupid files left-oh! Looky!" She sat up again,   
revealing a letter in her hands. She giggled   
hysterically,   
"Ooo this is good!" She cleared her throat,   
grinning like a manic, and in a ridiculously high   
and giddy voice, she repeated the letter,  
"Dear Darry! I miss you so much sweety!"   
Darien's head snapped up at the first line. "The   
night before I left was amazing, I-Ekk!!!!!!"   
Serena shrieked as Darien hurriedly snatched it   
from her hands, "Hey! Gimme it back!" she yelled.   
Darien shook his head,  
"No way." But what he didn't expect was Serena   
to drive at him in attempt to get the letter. Her   
brought the letter above his head, keeping it out of   
his reach.   
"Gimme Gimme Gimme!!!" she yelled, reaching   
up from her straddled position on his lap.   
"Miss. Tsukino, please stop!" He yelled over her   
pleading. But she ignored him, "Miss. Tsukino,   
I'm not giving it to you!" he yelled, struggling to   
keep it out of the reach of he small hands.   
"Please!? Pretty Please!?!?" She continued.   
"No! What are you? 3 or something?"   
"Pretty please with sugar on top?!"  
"No!"   
"Pretty Please with Sugar on top and a cherry to go   
with!?"   
"No!" By this time, a few people had heard the   
loud screaming form the room, and gathered   
around the open door. All of Group 8 stood there,   
along with another selective amount of people.   
"Please?! Darien Please!?!"   
"No, ya Meatball-Head....opps." Serena stopped   
abruptly, "I uh...I'm sorry Miss. Tsukino, I   
shouldn't have-" but he stopped. Serena had   
thrown herself into a fit a giggles.   
"What?!" He asked, a little shell shocked at the girl   
griping his blue blazer and trying to muffle her   
laughter in his black shirt.   
"My little brother use to call me that." She said.   
Their ears perked up at the sound of quiet giggles.   
Serena looked up and smiled, as did Darien.  
"Hey Amara!" she called out, then grinned evilly.  
"Gotem'" she yelled, snatching the letter from his   
hand and rushing off at the speed of light.   
Darien blinked for a minute, trying to figure out what   
she had done, when it dawned on him,  
"Hey! Give that back Meatball-Head!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, wha'd ya think? If I don't get Any reviews....NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
So be a good reader and review ^_^  



	2. Crap Happens (I'm not good with titles)

Author: AngelKitty  
Title: The Hearts Medicine  
  
Hey minna-san! Thanx to those people who gave me reviews, but the same thing applies this time: No Reviews, No Chapter! *gasp* ^_^ I forgot to disclaim a couple lines in my last chapter, those belong to the movie, '28 days'. I was also told that my story seemed like that very movie, and I know it has some similarities, but I got the idea for this story from a episode of 'Full House', I assure you. BTW, if you haven't seen '28 days', see it, it's good. I LUV Sandra Bullock! (sp?) Anyways, let's get to the next chapter hmm? BTW, I'm open to any suggestions. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~I hold the light and darkness~  
  
I hold the light and the darkness of my heart  
Trembling while I embrace to shadows tearing me apart  
I can't give up all the dreams that I have cased  
And my love will be there   
And will come to me again with pride  
  
When I look to the sunsets  
All the colors so beautiful  
That the tears all right down into the sea  
TO the ocean of my heart  
  
When the brightness of the sun had drifted far away  
Tomorrow holds the brightness of a brand new day for me  
  
I hold the light and the darkness of my heart  
Trembling while I embrace to shadows tearing me apart  
I can't give up all the dreams that I have cased  
And my love will be there   
And will come to me again   
With each riasing sun  
I'll find the future that is mine  
  
~Rayearth theme song~  
  
Now to the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This Serena. THIS!" Amara yelled into Serena's face. Serena rolled her eyes; tugging at the pink shirt Amara had her buy, considering her whole wardrobe was black. She didn't really mind though, pink DID fit her! Serena groaned in her throat, rubbing her temples briefly.   
"The. Then. THIS! Dat, Tha-"  
"Ugh! Sere! THAT!!!!!" Amara sighed falling back onto the grass under the tree. Serena shrugged. For the past two hours, Serena and Amara had been working on Serena's speech.  
"What do you expect?" Serena asked, staring down at Amara, "I'm doin' ma best."   
"MY best." Amara corrected. Serena sighed, fingering a stray lock of hair. It was her third week, and things were going okay. She had fun running from Darien the only a few weeks. She still hadn't read the rest of that letter. She giggled to herself; he was determined to get it back from her.   
"So ladies, anything new?" the too girls looked up, facing a grinning Seiya. They both groaned, Serena especially. Sure, she liked the guy. He was nice, and funny, plus hot...but was just annoying. Ever since she had came here, he'd been asking her out, or if she wanting to take a little visit to his bedroom. Now-a-days, it was all in good nature, but still annoying. But she had to admit...he was cute...well...HOT! Her little trip to the swing sets yesterday had proved that.   
~Flash Back~  
"So. What do you wanna do?" Amara asked, sitting up. She looked down at her watch, "It's only 1 o clock." She informed. Serena shrugged,  
"Dunno. What can we do? I mean, besides do our best to avoid any counselors?" Amara shrugged. Boredom then over-took the two girls. Serena looked around the rehab grounds.   
"There was a woods, baseball field, swing-set, par-" But Serena cut Amara off,  
"Swing-set?!?!?" she exclaimed, her blue eyes brightening. Amara furrowed her brow,  
"You nuts?" she asked. Serena grinned, getting up and running off. Amara rolled her eyes, collapsing on the grassy ground once more. Serena shrugged, continuing on her sprint to the swing-set. She stopped though, noting the two men playing basketball. One she noted as Darien, the other, Seiya. Both were wrapped up in the game, seemingly determined to beat the other. Serena grinned as Seiya scored, cheering for himself, then noted the game was still going, and Darien had made to scores. Seiya narrowed his eyes, his mind returning to the matter-at-hand, and the game continued. A simple smile tugged at Serena's lips, no matter how hard she fought it. They looked like two teenagers, with no worries, just because they could play the game. The smile soon turned wider as the air around the boys got hotter, and they took a break to remove their shirts. Serena suddenly noted she was hiding behind a tree, and spying on them. She shrugged,   
"What the hell." Once their shirts were gone, she didn't regret her spying for a second. Oh man were they built! She got a good look at Seiya first. He might have been smaller than Darien, but a girl wouldn't have to worry about exaggerating his muscles! Talk about washboard abs! Yeesh! 'Swing!' she memory of the swing-set pooped in Serena's mind once more. She smiled at the word. 'Maybe there's a slid too! Hehe!' she grinned, skipping off with a giddy sense of being. She suddenly stopped, "I don't believe I just did that." She said to herself. She shook her head, "I'm such a ditz." She once again sprinted off; autumn leaves being crushed under her feet. She smiled on site of an old swing. The seat was wood, and the roes vines, covered in flowers, like in the movies. She walked over, sitting down. 'Haven't done this in awhile.' She began to pump her legs, gaining height. I creaked a little, but it went ignored. Serena swayed back and forth, the air, her hair flying around her, because it couldn't keep up, it swayed a few seconds behind her.   
  
Seiya cheered for himself as he watched the ball fly through the hoop, signaling he won the game.   
"Awesome ain't I?" he said, grinned widely. Darien shrugged, picking up the basketball,  
"This never was my game anyways." He excused, tossing the ball to Seiya.   
"Another game?" Seiya asked, bouncing the ball, ready and waiting, but Darien shook his head.   
"No." he said, "I still got work to do." Seiya shrugged, nodding mentally. *CRUNCH* Darien whirled around, studying the territory for the noise. A familiar blonde skipped giddily along, her long pigtails flying behind her. He shook his head. That girl was a brat. She had taken a PRIVATE letter from HIS desk. He had tried to seem mad as he chased her around the clinic, but it was hard. Even if she was off the streets...and seemed to look a little gothic at times, she was just too adorable to be mad at.   
"Helloooooo? You in there?" Darien snapped out of his dream-world. Seiya stood in front of him...hand waving in front of his face. Darien slapped away his hand, all in good nature though. "You spaced out there." Seiya said, an annoyed look adorning his features. Darien mumbled a sorry, then a see you later. Seiya watched as he jogged of across the clinic grounds. "Well that was rude." He mumbled his face reddening a bit. "What a jerk, just ditching me like that! Talk about rude, I'm gonna-whoa hot chick at 12 o clock!" And with that, he headed down the dirt path, greeting a young woman, not to pleased with her new company.   
  
************************************************  
  
Darien soon found the young blonde, now known as Meatball-Head, thanks to him. He didn't expect to find her swinging childishly on the clinic swing-set. He shrugged, watching her happy face as the wind hit it, and blew her hair around. At the first glance, you wouldn't think of her to be off the streets, much less a drug-addict. She looked far to angelic for that, with sun-golden hair and bright cerulean eyes, and he knew she had a bright attitude. She was very up to date, and street wise...but was also so native. When she wasn't playing 'bad girl' or being the 'little Miss. PMS'...she acted...'what's the word?' he wondered. She was like a child at times. That you wouldn't guess at first site either. No, she seemed very mature and calm on the outside, and was developed very well. 'But she's defiantly from Brooklyn.' She told himself. Though the accent was annoying at times, it was SO cute! It was hard to take her seriously! Still, no matter how cute she seemed, or how dark at times...she was still very much a woman. Even he had to recognize let. He stood there for a while, watching her happy face as she swung. Flower petals fell from, the vines, falling in her hair and lap, she didn't notice. Her legs pumped back and forth, a smile on her pink lips. Darien suddenly found himself fighting the urge to run up and kiss her. 'Are you insane?!' his mind scowled. 'She's your patient! Not only that, but a minor! Damn it, you ARE insane!' he shook his head. How could this child be causing his heart to threaten to burst through his ribs? But even as he continued to deny it, he knew, she WAS the angel he'd been looking for.   
~End flashback~   
Serena shook her head, yup...Seiya was is fact, Hot.   
"Seiya, don't you have anyone else to bug?" but she doubted Amara thought that. Seiya and Amara began to argue, which Serena decided to tune out. Her mind was still focused on last night. Serena had been heading back to her room after a game of volleyball with this new girl, Mina. Mina was stuck here also for 30 days, only, her problem was different. She was an alcoholic, and had ran over a plastic dorf. But something she didn't understand was the strange feeling she had when Mina had been talking to Darien. She was obviously flirting, and he seemed to be falling for it all, though Serena knew he wouldn't. Btu what had she felt? And why? That wasn't what spooked her though, when she had gotten back to her apartment, Amara had been in the bathroom, leg cut by the broken mirror glass, repeating something about her dead lover, Michelle. It really had shook Serena up. Amara and her had become really close; Serena might die if she lost her now. And even thought Amara had promised never to do it again, Serena was still worried.   
"Hey Meatball-head? Yer gonna be late!" Serena shot up from her thoughts, and stared down at her watch, 6:07...she was late for her session. She groaned, getting up.   
"By guys," she called as she ran off. They both yelled bye in unison, then regained arguing. She shook her head as there voices begun to fade. They were ALWAYS arguing! She sprinted down the clinic hallways, nearing room 1-8. The door was open, for what she could she, so she ran right in, but stopped abruptly at the doorway. Mina was still there, sitting on Darien's desk...the way Serena would, accept different. She sat cross-legged, instead of Indian-style, the way Serena would. Her arms stretched back behind her, emphasizing her breasts. She smiled and giggled giddily, flirting every chance she got, her hands all over him. A sudden sting hit her chest, like it had yesterday, when Mina and Darien had been talking. It hurt; boy did it hurt. She suddenly found it very hard to breathe, but refused to grip her chest. She could feel her heart beat rising, almost like it was trying to come threw her throat. But what really hurt, was that Darien was going right along, laughing with her as if the were the most content couple. 'Serena Tsukino, don't you dare!' a familiar voice in her head warned. She knew that voice. That voice had always saved her, told her to be strong. 'I won't cry.' Serena thought, 'It's not like I care anyways.' She convinced herself satisfied, then politely knocked on the door. The two looked up. She grinned knowingly. And though Mina though it as a compliment, Darien seemed displeased with it. The look her had made her straighten her leaned posture on the door, and remove the look.   
"Am I early?" Serena asked, trying to sound casual. Darien still had that look on his face, it kinda scared her.   
"Oh! Guess we where having so much fun we lost track of time!" Mina gushed. Serena grinned that grin again. Darien might not have liked it, but Serena liked her friendship with Mina. They were a lot alike, and Mina had a great spirit. Keeping Mina as a friend was actually worth getting Darien pissed off.   
"Maybe I should come back later." She said, turning, ready to leave.  
"No! Uh, I mean. Mina's session is finished for the day. It is your hour Serena." 'Yeesh his voice sounds urgent,' she noted. She slowly turned around, just as Mina was passing her. She was expecting a hate glare, but only received a smile. 'Either she knows something I don't, or she's really dense'. Serena honestly couldn't decide. But as Mina left the room, she felt Mina's hand shoving her inside and heard the door slam behind her.   
"Sorry about that." Darien continued. Serena nodded, sitting down in a chair. Darien furrowed his brow staring at her. Serena took note of this,  
"What?" she asked, returning the look. He just kept staring at her, then sighed, his face fully frowning.  
"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. He sat down as well, and stared at his messy desk, then up at her once more. He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up a but, 'Gee he looks tired' she though. She giggled suddenly, drawing his attenchion,  
"Maybe we should do my session tomorrow, ya look tired." She said. He blinked up at her, unemotionally, until a wide smile spread across his face, he looked almost relieved, as if a sudden tension was taken off. He shook his head,  
"Nah, let's just get going, shall we?" he asked, she shrugged, fighting the urge to do the first thing she did every time she had a session. She stared at the desk, near the bottom, where a drawer would be on the other side. She could feel his eyes on her, expecting her to go and get what she wanted. Her fingers intertwined, and soon tugged at her shirt. She could here him muffing laughs, but after what she saw with Mina, she could just be her normal self and goof off! He'd probably take it wrong! But she could practically hear the object calling out her name,  
"Aww, what the hell." She spat, and practically jumped from her seat, hurriedly over the desk. She excitedly climbed right over it, and her hand dug into his pants pocket. He laughed as her hand pushed through the change and small papers, her eyes averted and tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, determined. This was her routine, she'd find what she'd need, get out what she wanted, and sit on his desk, ready for an hour of teasing him or vice versa, though it was against the rules. He had discovered that this small girl, who when she first came, was using a mask of a 'bad girl', was merely waiting for the chance to emerge a small child, but wasn't ready to reveal anything more. He knew she hadn't shown her playful side to anyone but himself and Amara.   
He didn't understand it though. He had helped many people, even at a young age, but for some reason, he felt privileged to be one person she was willing to be herself around. She was carefree, and exuberant. A small angel, filled with energy. His breath caught as her familiar sent invaded his senses. She didn't wear perfume, he knew that for a fact, for many times, she had been forced from her bed for a session, and she still smelled like a field of wild flowers. The sent simple intoxicated him. Her eyes brightened once her fingertips found a small key. She pulled it out, eyes a low, and leaned upside down over the desk. She inserted the key in the bottom drawer, and carefully peeked in, like a small toddler would. Her hands wrapped around the fuzzy object, and she soon popped up again, legs crossed Indian style, a fuzzy pink bunny in her arms. The first week she was at the clinic, she'd been gushing over the bunny in a magazine, so he went ahead and bought it for her. She cuddled it close to her; she REALLY loved that bunny. He smiled as allowed herself and her bunny to get comfortable on his desk. Today, she was wearing a white mid-thigh shirt and pink tan-top. Her haired pulled in its traditional 'meatballs'. She looked a lot better in her pink and white, than that black. Black did NOT suit her. He grinned wider as she once more focused her attention on him,  
"So," she began, "what's on the agenda today?"   
  
***********************************************  
  
Mina leaned against the door, trying to listen into the conversation, but to no avail. Serena and Darien had been in his office for hours, totally forgetting Leon's and Jennifer's sessions. It was already after 11, and she was beginning to wonder if they ran away together, but laughter from inside deleted that option. The door suddenly swung open, leaving Mina nothing to lean on, and sending her flying to the floor. Serena stared down at Mina in shock, then, just as it registered, she exclaimed,  
"Oh My God! Mina! Are you okay?" Mina scrambled to her feet hurriedly, smiling,  
"Of coarse I'm okay! Just run along! I'm fine!" Serena nodded, sinking into her new friends weirdness. Darien peeked out the door as Serena sped down the hallway, with a new ambition in mind.   
"So, you get anything out of her?" Mina asked as she watched Serena enter her room. Darien shook his head,  
"No....nothing."   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Serena swung her door open, parading to her bed, and falling on it, with a dreamy look. She suddenly notice,  
"Hey, Amara?" she asked aloud. Serena looked around the room, then noticed seam coming from the open bathroom door. (AN: I disclaim this scene) Serena's brow furrowed. She got up, making her way over. She squinted through the seam,  
"Amara? Hey, ya in here?" she asked, but there came no response. She took more steps closer, then felt something crack under her foot. She looked down, lifting her foot. Serena's large eyes widened even more. Her eyes followed the trail of aspirin to a dark form, with sandy blonde hair. Serena gasped, falling to the floor. She arms wrapped around the still form.   
"Amara? Amara?!" She turned her head to face her, a pill fell from her mouth, and even through the running water, Serena could hear it bounce on the ground. She had overdosed herself. 'Get Darien!' her mind screamed.   
"H-h-help...." she whispered, then screamed with all her might, "Help! Somebody help.......Darien!"   
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Help! Somebody help!" Darien and Mina's heads snapped up from their conversation.   
"That was Serena." Mina said. People began running past them, hurrying to room 214.   
"Darien!" She screeched again. He instantly headed for the room, Mina only a couple steps behind. People were crowded in the bathroom. Darien and MIna pushed their way through, and gasped, staring down at the two blondes. Serena was rocking back and forth, shaking uncontrollable, mumbling things under her breathe that they couldn't here. Amara lay in her arms, still as a stone, face blank, and white. Darien froze, watching as Serena hid her face in her friends hair, shaking her while shaking herself. Paramedics came, ripping Amara from Serena's arms.   
"Miss, we have to take her." a man informed, Serena ran with the rolling table (AN: Dunno what their called), until Mina held her back. Serena watched them roll Amara away. Her body was tense, and shocked. She thought back to when someone had said: she's dead....and, She killed herself. Amara was gone. Tears threatened to spill, she shook her head, refusing to believe.   
"NO!" she cried, falling against the walls. She body shaked, and she gripped her stomach tightly. "No....Amara..." and then, she broke. Things registered. Rei was gone...along with Yama....now Amara. She was alone again. Serena ignored the hot tears stinging her cheeks. They felt like knifes. She wasn't familiar to the feel of crying, and wished she never was. Warm arms suddenly wrapped around her. Serena gasped at first, looking up at the man holding her. His deep blue eyes stared down at her, worried as hell.   
"It's okay." He soothed, "Everything's gonna be all right. I'm here, don't worry." Serena didn't say anymore, but let out a pure, tortured sob, crying into his white shirt. Darien rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort her. She was crying. Serena Tsukino was actually crying! The Serena Tsukino! Cold as stone, no emotion Serena, was crying. She seemed so helpless, so vulnerable at that moment. He stared down at her. She was curled up on the floor, arms clutching him tightly, nails digging into his flesh through the shirt. He didn't notice. She was so small, but fit so perfectly in his arms.   
"She's gone." He looked down at her, her blue eyes swimming with tears and pain. He nearly gasped, noting she was allowing to give her support. She leaned completely against him, so if he were to let go, she would tumble to the floor. He gulped, then lifted her up, and carried her into his office, princess style. He sat down on the couch in the back, and allowed her to sit on his lap, crying into the crook of his neck. After about 20 minutes, her sobs quieted into small sniffles.   
"D-Darien?" she asked,  
"Hmm?"  
"Is it okay if we continue that session a little longer?" he loked down at her, surprised to say the least, but she refused to look at him. He nodded, none-the-less.  
"Yeah, that's fine." She nodded, gripping the material of his shirt. Her hands began to shake even more, followed by the rest of her body.   
"I...my...oh!" sobs erupted once more from her attempts to start. But where could she? She had alredy told him about Yama picking her up off the streets, and how she fell head over for him...but wasn't anymore. If he felt the same way she did about him, he would have come and gotten her by now. She told him about Rei, and how they had been best friends, but were seperated after the 'incident'. There was one thing she hadn't told him, or Amara. Not even Rei. The reason WHY she left home. The one thing she always denyed. She gulped. What was gonna happen now that Amara was gone? " Why did she leave?" Serena asked loud, " Why did she leave me here like this? Just when things were getting better."   
"Like this?" Darien said above her. 'crap' Serena hit herself mentally. She had said she had told him everything there was to know. "What don't you wanna tell me?" he asked. Serena sniffled, then took a long breath,   
"The reason...the reason I left home..." she began, but sobs prevent her fron continuing. "He...he was always," she blurted, "Touching. I remember, he was always touching." Even through the darkness Darien could see her cerulian eyes swimming with tears. 'Someone hurt her.' was all he could pull together through her bawling.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sorry this took SO long to post. I've been REALLY busy!!!!!! I have a lot of stuff to do lately i guess. Anyways, Luv it? Hate it? No next chapter without reviews!!!! N. E. ways, G2G 4 now, I'm outie! ^_^ 


	3. Patient: Tsukino, Serena-out

Author: AngelKitty   
Title: The Hearts Medicine   
  
Here ya all go   
  
~The Moment's Memory~   
  
Far away, long ago,   
Wand'ring lost; so alone,   
Passing eyes, parting sighs,   
Some pains come th'ru,   
  
Where time flows, no one knows,   
Pulsing dreams, barely seen,   
In the skies, thoughts of love...Go by.   
  
Ahh...so wide the moon's reach,   
Gath'ring us up, over an' over,   
Ahh...Deep within our dreams,   
All on thier own, some smiles win free,   
  
Searching for voices, chasing echos of long ago days,   
Spreading clear wings of things not yet seen our nights become flight,   
In our dreams...we'll come 'round, And we'll know...what we've found,   
Lost no more, let our hearts agree,   
  
Ahh...bright as our new day,   
Gentle and sweet, songs of an old sea,   
Ahh...as they fade away,   
Let go the waves, (of) moment's mem'ry.   
  
~Please Save My Earth Ending Song~   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Must...stay...awake...Must...stay...awake." Serena repeated to herself. Her eyelids drifted shut as her head fell over her chest,   
"Serena?" her head snapped back up again, "Dude, you wanna go back to bed?" Chad asked, concern in his face. 'Yes Yes! Bed please!' her mind screamed, but she declined. Everyone was worried about her, and she knew it too. Usually, Serena would LOVE to skip these sessions...but she wanted to listen to what everyone had to say, maybe even help. She wasn't really sure why. Maybe she just wanted to stop anyone else from doing what Amara did. 'Suicide.' That word made her quiver. Tears began to prick her eyes. She had been crying a lot lately, but even though she had originally wanted to be alone, she found a strange comfort in having Darien around her most of the time. She could have swore he was literally watching her every second, and if she started crying, he was there to comfort her. She had been so mixed up by Amara's death, that his actions made her so confused at first. The only way she could avoid the mixed feelings, was to try to feel noting at all, which was hard. Yet she had found that just lying in his arms made her worries go away, and she liked that.   
*Fade Out*   
"Serena? Why don't you give it a try? I promise, everything will be okay." Serena sucked in a breath. Would it be okay to tell him why she left home? Yes, it would. Why she trusted him so much, she didn't know, but why not give it a shot, right?   
"T-The reason I left home, was because...of my...father." She said, rather slowly. "I remember, he had such long fingers, like spider legs. He always told me not to get mixed up with boys. He," she sniffled quietly, "When I was 11, he started giving my lessons." Confused, Darien looked down at the blonde in his arms,   
"Lessons?" he repeated. She nodded,   
"The ways boys shouldn't touch you." She looked like she was in a daze, and sounded like a little girl, maybe around the mentioned age. "When mom wasn't home, he'd usually begin the lessons. Most of the time when I was taking my nightly bath." He should have known. It was pretty obvious, "One night, he." She gripped his t-shirt, struggling not to cry. "I went on a business trip with him, and we stayed at a hotel." Her voice was breaking, and her hands shook, "I ran away the next day, because....because." They had been working all week on getting her the courage to tell, but even if she was finally getting it out, he didn't want to push her.   
"Sere, if you want to stop, we can." She didn't answer, just continued,   
"He took me back to the hotel late that night, and told me I was going to give my final lesson. He said...that since...I was so, young...m-men shouldn't, t-t...touch me the, the way he did that night. I, um, realized then that what he was doing wasn't helping me, because, it hurt to much." She gulped, "He, he..." She couldn't say it. It was just too hard.   
"Did he rap you?" Her head snapped up. 'Yeesh,' she thought, "He doesn't look to happy.' And he didn't either. It was almost as if he was ready to seek out her father and chop off his head. Serena looked down, ashamed,   
"Yes." She said, then spat, "I know what you must think, but I didn't know, I swear, I just didn't understand." She said.   
"I know what I think, and trust me, it isn't anything bad." He said, "But...you don't have to worry about that anymore, I'll always be here to protect you."   
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*   
Serena's eyes snapped open from her dream of earlier that week. She pounded the snooze alarm on her clock. 'How'd I get in bed?' she wondered, then noticed that note on her nightstand. She picked it up and read,   
  
Serena~   
Your such a Meatball-head, ya know that?   
'It's from Darien.' She thought, rolling her eyes.   
Anyways, your fell asleep during the session, so I just took you to bed. Listen; take it easy, all right? You're pushing it way to hard. If you need anything, you know where to find me,   
Sincerely,   
You Know Who   
  
Serena sighed. She only had 3 days left here, and was anxious to leave. Problem was: she wasn't sure if they were going to let her go. It was hard dealing with losing Amara, but she knew it was what Amara wanted. She wanted to be with Michelle. So, Serena prayed that the two were re-united in heaven.   
"Serena!" Serena whirled around, facing Mina, slightly panting the doorway. Mina Anio, the Super-Model, beauty/boy-crazed, blonde hair, blue-eyed goddess. Serena hadn't really had much time to get to know her, but knew she was bright, and very sweet, plus was out to do a little Mattress Dancing with a few selective men in the clinic, consisting of: 3 patients: Seiya, Toni, and Michel, Plus 5 Councilors, including the manager: Darien, Travis, Zachary, Brian, and Bob (AN: no offence to people named Bob, but the only reason I would EVER use that name, is for a humor story, or if I'm blank out of names!)   
"What's wrong Mina?" She asked, a little worried. Mina didn't waste much time. She ran over to Serena, and dragged her down the halls. "Mina, your scaring me! What's wrong?" She demanded.   
"Idon'tknow!ThebossguyjustwaltzedinduringthegroupsessionandwantedtotalktoDarien!HeseemedREALLYmad!!!!!!" Even if it was fast, Serena also found herself talking like that, so she understood. 'I don't know! The boss guy just waltzed in during the group session and wanted to talk to Darien! He seemed REALLY mad!!!!!! Is what she said.' Serena thought. 'Wonder what he did.' She wondered. She shrugged mentally, and allowed Mina to cart her away. Mina came to a screeching halt in front of a wooden door. She gingerly pressed her ear to it, listen carefully. Serena honestly didn't care the least bit, but did the same anyways. What they heard was: Nothing.   
"Damn it." Mina mumbled.   
"Mina, I doubt he was in trouble, now let's go." Serena said, and turned on her heal to leave. Mina sighed, taking one last glance at the door, then followed.   
  
***************************************************   
  
AN: To all readers. Since the terrorist attack, my life had been a bust, and I'm NOT kidding. But I'm doing my best with this story. PLEASE I could use some idea's for this story, and 'You Can't Go Back.' Okay??????? But if this story doesn't live up to your aspects, THEN GIVE ME SOME IDEA'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! k? Anyways, back to the story!!   
  
****************************************************   
  
Serena sighed, leaning against the rail. Today was her last day at the clinic, and she wasn't even there. Confused? So was she this morning, very early may I add, when everyone bid her farewell. She had insisted she wasn't leaving yet, then discovered they had something special planned for her. Well, Darien did anyways. She smiled, taking in the salty sea air. Today was THE perfect day. In her mind. Serena had never seen the sea, but was now convinced that she loved it. If you ever asked her what happen that day, she could only tell you three things: Sea air, laughter, and Him. She couldn't help it! He was so sweet, and adorable, and mysterious...plus majorly HOT!!!!!!! She did wonder if he would end up being another Yama, but pushed it aside. She shook her head at the thought, and mumbled,   
"As if."   
  
~END FLASHBACK~   
  
And that was how it was. All logical sense was gone when I mumbled the words: as if. I was a real idiot, but was right. I still can't remember what had happened that day. All I could remember was his warm arms constantly around me, and the way my heart fluttered when he smiled. Thinking about the way I fell head-over for him so easily today makes me wanna barf up my Cup-a-Soup. But I do remember what happened that night.   
The only way I could have gotten out of that clinic was to convince the consolers I was all right, and clean. I had done this, along with confessing many secrets of my past to only two people, one of them being dead. I felt safe, and loved. I truly believed that he had loved me as well. I guess I was too caught up in one of my romance novels to see the truth. But I soon found out.   
I'll never be able to explain this, but I do believe that he actually was caught up in some dream world himself. We had acted like totally fools that day, whether it was from getting kicked out of Wal-Mart for attempting to complete the 'Fun Things to Do in Wal-Mart list', (AN: Two of my friends and I did this...and completed it to!!!! But now we can't go back to Wal-Mart until December. Wonder what we did that was so bad!!!!!! BTW, our pictures are on the walls for being disrespectful to the store!! Hehe!) Or singing O-Town's, 'Liquid Dreams,' down the streets of Manhattan. But whatever it was, we did find ourselves in a hotel room that night, sharing a night together I'll never forget. I lost something precious to me that night for a love that never existed, but the feeling was more than I could bear. While painful, it was pleasurable, and blissful. More than I imagined. But something about it left me in helpless shock. Rei always told me how good it felt, but never explain the emotion of it. I loved him. I loved him so much that I would have given anything to be one with him. I can't explain it. It's the most wonderful, yet painful feeling I've had, and it left me begging for more. I changed a lot that night. What was once a lost native child evolved into some...different. More wouldn't be the word, for I'm just as stupid as I was then to be honest. He taught me so much that night, and every time he had the chance, told me he loved me, and I believed him. Every part of my body had experienced his love, and by dawn, we were asleep in each other's arms. My life would never be the same from there.   
I woke up, but he wasn't there. Realizing I was alone, I hurriedly abandoned the hotel, but even today, I wonder why I heard him calling my name. It was the pain I felt. It was horrible. I wanted to die. Suicide seemed very good at the moment, as I ran down I streets of NYC, not caring what people thought of me. But remember what Amara had done erased that as soon as it came. I would never do that, no matter what happened.   
I sooner or later found myself seeking help, for I had discovered I was pregnant. Okay, so I'm not really in a mental home. In a 'Home for Unwed Mothers.' But I did wonder if there was a difference. I have met a few people here. Like 21 year old Lita Kino, abandoned by her husband, and currently pregnant. And a very young girl, who's father and mother died when she was young. She's 15, and a very shy girl. Her name is Hotaru Tomoe. She's very bright actually, teenage boys just got in her way. Ami is a little older than me, but was, and still is, a child genus. She's my doctor. I'm only staying here until Hotaru has her baby though. The only reason I've been staying is so I can be there when she has it. The first day I was here, she was having a tantrum, which I found was common for her. She was sitting on the stairs, crying her eyes out. I asked the Why she was crying.   
~Flash Back~   
"Miss?" Serena asked, attempting to yell over the crying girl. "Why is she crying?" The nurse, with short blue-black hair, and soft blue eyes, stood from her crouched position.   
"Please miss, not now," she began, "I have to go get some more help." And with that, the nurse left, searching for more nurses to aid her. Serena stared at the girl on the floor, arms and legs flailing every which way. She set down her bag, then sat down on the step next to the girl. The girl lifted her head, her puffy violet eyes meeting Serena's blue. The girl stared at her, waiting...and waiting. Serena continued to stare, not smiling, nor saying a word. Neither her face, nor eyes, held any emotion. Finally, the girl yelled,   
"STOP STARING AT ME YOU FREAK!!!" Her facing turned red, the girl got angry when Serena continued to just stare. Leaping from her position, she raised a hand in the air, and smacked Serena across the face. A few tears escaped Serena's eyes, but her face remained emotionless. She brought a hand to her face, and then turned back to the girl. Serena also raised a hand, and the girl closed her eyes, ready for the same type of impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt a pat on the head.   
"That wasn't very polite." She opened her eyes, staring up at Serena. A smile was on her face, but it looked weak, and fake. This girl, with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, had the appearance of an angel, but the look in her eyes made her look like a little lost puppy, who had been kicked far too many times. She wore a pair of flared jeans, and a loose white t-shirt. She had a second-hand store purple jacket on, and her hair was pulled into two identical ondagos, which also had an orange leaf stuck in one, on her head, with pigtails falling behind them. She looked tired, and her form slumped. "What your name?" She asked.   
"H-Hotaru." She answered, pushing a few raven locks out of her face. Serena smiled,   
"That's a very pretty name." She said. "Now, why were you being so loud." Hotaru's brow raised, and she stared at Serena, confused, "What?" Serena asked.   
"Why should I tell you?" Hotaru began, "I don't even know you're name." Serena smiled,   
"Serena Tsukino. Age 17. Designated failure." Hotaru blinked at how much pride Serena took in insulting herself, but found it comforting. She smiled, offering her hand to shake,   
"Hotaru Tomoe. Age 15. Pregnant teenager."   
  
~End Flashback~   
  
That was how it was with Hotaru. I met Lita in a little calmer way. She slapped me on the back with congratulations when I was offered a job to teach ballet. You didn't know I knew ballet did you? Rei taught me a while back. I applied to be a teacher for after I'm outta here. Hotaru's due any day now, so I'll be leaving soon. I want to leave Manhatten. I want to leave New York. I never want to see Darien ever again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
There ya go. Chapter 3. Sorry these are taking so long, but the same rule from last time applies here to. No reviews, no next chapter. I would like the Reviews thing to say: 47.....so it's up to you guys. Well, C-ya   
I'm outie,   
AngelKitty


	4. Crap Happens, again

Author: AngelKitty  
Title: The Heart's Medicine  
Here ya go. Chapter 4. Sorry these are taking so long, but the rule from last time was a mistake. The number I put on reviews was higher than I meant to put. I don't expect t o many this time. Only about 5...how's that? Well, hope you like!  
  
~Close Every Door~  
  
Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me,  
Bar all the windows,  
And shut out the light,  
  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me,  
Darken my daytime,  
And torture my night,  
  
If my live were important, why,  
I ask will I live or die,  
But I know the answers lie,  
Far from this world,  
  
Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me,  
Children of Israel,  
Are never alone,  
  
For I know I shall,  
My own peace of mind,  
For I have been promised,  
A live of my own,  
  
~Donny Osmond in Joseph and the amazing techno-colored dream coat~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She fell against the tiled wall as her body began to rack with sobs. She had broke, her pride was lost, but she didn't care.   
"Hotaru," Serena breathed. It wasn't fair. Tears burn Serena's face as she curled up against the building. Life wasn't fair. Memories of earlier flooded her mind, and full-hearted sobs attacked her small form. Hotaru went into labor...then everything went wrong from there. Serena couldn't believe it when the doctor said the baby was dead. It didn't make it through the labor, but what was even more shock, was that Serena wasn't sure wheather it was the presser of labor, or her baby's death, that killed Hotaru. Serena had walked out of the room, in a daze. She wasn't sure how long she had wandered around the hospital, until in registered. And this was what it left her in. This position she was currently in, cuddled up against the wall. Hotaru was dead...just like Amara. Serena sprang to her feet, and ran. It was dark outside, and her tear-full eyes blocked her vision even more. But Serena continued to run. She could hear car beeps, and yelling people. It made her stop, and, she noted, right in the middle of a busy street. She only noted the red Ferrari coming at her at the last second, but she would have stayed in place anyway. A pain rushed to her head, just like it had during the Hogan incident. And she blacked out.   
*White light*  
Serena's eyes fluttered open, and she woke atop a bed of feathers, dressed in only a white bed sheet. She looked around, her blue eyes confused.  
"Ya Spaghetti-Brain! Wha'd ya go and do that for?!" She heard some one yell. Once whirled around, she gasped. Their stood Rei, a smile on her face, Amara, her arm wrapped around Michelle, only know by her pictures, and Hotaru, baby in arms. Each of them smiled at Serena, but Serena couldn't even blink. A scowl suddenly covered Rei's face,  
"Serena Tsukino! How DARE you go and do that!" She yelled.  
"D-Do what?" Serena stumbled, finding her voice. Rei shook her head.  
"Serena...your such a blonde." She mumbled. "WHY did you go and get hit by a car." Serena sighed, and shrugged.   
"I...don't know." She whispered. Why didn't she move?   
"Serena, sit down!" Rei ordered, and shoved Serena onto a cloud. Cloud?  
"Why are there cloud's here? Where am I?" she screeched. Rei didn't answer, she just continued,  
"Serena, who got you into the Yama's gang?" she asked, placing her hands on Serena's shoulders.   
"Well...you did."  
"And what happened because of that?" she continued,  
"I ended up in rehab." She said, then furrowed her brow, "Where is this leading?"  
"Shut up and listen." Rei ordered, Serena complied, shutting her mouth, "Serena, you survived the Hogan incident, didn't you?" she said, and Serena nodded,   
"And you survived rehab, my death, and got over drugs." Lita added,  
"And helped me see there's more to the world, and have promised a future for your baby." Hotaru said.   
"Serena, do you really want to end it now, and break that promise?" Michelle asked. Serena stared down at her hands, and now that she looked at her life, she noted how better it could be now than ever. She had been promised a job after the baby was born, and was on welfare until then. She would have someone to love, and teach the important things in life to. But...what about Rei, Amara, and Hotaru? It wasn't fair there lives didn't turn out right. Tears pricked Serena's eyes. It wasn't fair to them.  
"Aw Serena, would you shut up about that?" Amara scolded.   
"You don't have to worry about any of us!" Rei exclaimed.   
"This is what we wanted. It's better this way." Hotaru assured. "Now, promised you'll fight until the end?" she asked, holding out a pinky. Serena smiled, taking it with her own,  
"Yeah, promise." They smiled, as did Serena.  
"Then get!" Rei yelled, all in good nature. Serena would have yelled, but feel asleep.   
  
********  
  
*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* 'Okay, that's getting annoying.' Serena thought, as she lay still, in who knows where. Yet even as she tried to ignore the annoying beeping, it just didn't want to go away. She groaned to herself, and forced her eyes open. The room was dim...and she had a needle it her hand. She was in a strange bed, and the wall was white. A funny smell invaded her nose. 'Let's see...I got hit by a car...I'm probably in the hospital.' It was logical enough. She shifted, but felt a pain to her hip.   
"Oh...Ow." she mumbled as she lay back down. She sighed, and laid her head to the side. Yet, she gasps upon laying eyes on a familiar ebony-haired man, asleep in the armchair.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's SO majorly short...BUI I'M OUT OF IDEAS!!!!!!!!! Please people...HELP!!!! Anyways....R&R or no next chapter!!!!!!!!!! I'm outie!!!!! 


	5. We All Gather Here Today

Author: AngelKitty  
Title: The Hearts Medicine  
Sorry this is taking so long!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena gulped, afraid of waking the man, her father. She stared at his hands, still long like spiders. 'Just be really quite.' Her mind ordered. Serena tiptoed out of bed, and to the door. She cringed as light crept in, but went on anyways, dragging and IV, and other things attached to her, along with her.   
"Miss! What in tar-nation do you think your doing?" Serena froze. A plump nurse, with curly chestnut hair, and angry green eyes, stomped over to her, yelling at the stop of her lungs.   
"Serena?" the women stopped abruptly at the demanding voice. Serena could hear her heart beat, then, she turning to her father, cowering a bit from the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Serena, come back in your room and sleep." He said, in a very familiar tone of voice. Her mind was frozen, but her feet moved into the room. As she sat down, she could faintly hear her father ordering the nurse not to let anyone interrupt his chat with his daughter. A shrill fear ran through her spine as the door closed. She remained in a shocked state, her as her father pushed her down. She lay flat, as he suppressed her, and smirked,  
"I knew I'd find you someday honey, funny, it was you I hit." He whispered harshly to her. 'He's gonna.' Serena's mind searched for a way out as he removed her clothes, and unbuttoned his pants. 'He's gonna hurt me!'   
"GET OFF OF HER!" he father stumbled off to the far corner. The shaped in the door stomped in, and that fiery nurse, eyes glaring, was red with anger. "I knew I recognized you!" she exclaimed, "I've called the police you murder!" Serena's father simply smiled, and ran out the door. "CATCH HIM!" she yelled out, just before she hurried to the shocked blonde. "You okay Missy?" she asked, 'Okay? OKAY? Yeah, guess so.'   
"Yes, I'm fine." She murmured. The nurse smiled,  
"Here's some clothes miss." And with that, she left. Serena sat, clutching her clothes, before wobbling to the bathroom. It was then she got a good look in the mirror. Her hair was ratty, and she had cuts and bruises everywhere. Tears threatened to spill, but she didn't have the energy. So instead, she washed her face, and combed her hair. She picked up the red Arizona sweatshirt, and pulled into over her head, and put on the blue jeans. She walked out, a bit refreshed, and open the door. Not a second later, she was mauled by a crowd.  
"Is the mass murderer really your father?"   
"What did he do to you?"  
"Are you a part of the series of killings?" They were reporters. The nurses could handle them, but Serena wasn't about to answer any questions.  
"SHUT!!!! UP!!!!!!" Silence fell through the halls, and reporters stared, "I don't know anything, so don't ask." She spat flatly, then walked away, snatching her charts along the way. More reporters were outside, mauling Serena to no end. She ran through the rain once more, this time avoiding any streets. She ran for ma long time, to no certain point, just ran, until she found herself circling the park. Cold rain fell down on her wet skin, and her matted hair was drenched, along with her once warm clothes. She could hear police cars around the city, probably searching for her father. He was on the run, like she had been so many times. The rain was beginning to sting, it was a little to cold for her liking.   
"You could catch your death out here you know." Serena gasped, but didn't bother to turn around. So many things had happened, with Rei, Amara, and Hotaru, then with the baby...'THE BABY!!' her mind suddenly screamed. 'The car accident could have hurt it!' She stared at the damp chart in her hand. "I heard about what happened, it's all over the news."   
"Darien, you read it." She commanded, holding him the chart. She refused to make eye contact, "I can't do it." She mumbled. He took it, reading anything understandable.   
"Mild injury, to the rib cage, but possible damage to the...BABY?!?!?" Serena ignored him, instead, she fell into tears,  
"No, no, no, no." she repeated, "This can't be happening."   
"S-Serena?" Darien began, gripping her shoulders. He swallowed, before saying, "Is the baby ours?"   
"Why do you care?" she snapped, pulling away harshly. "I never want to see you again you no account ass-hole! I just wanna be left alone." She began to run, calling him everything under the sun, and mumbling about 'That night.'   
"Serena wait!" Darien called running after her, "Wait!" he grabbed her by the wrist, only making her angrier. "Serena why did you leave that day?" she stared at him confused, eyes tear-stricken.   
"Because you left!" she yelled, and began to struggle.   
"No! Hold on!"   
"No!" She banged against his chest, trying to pull away, but he was more stronger than her now-a-days.   
"Here!" he yelled, shoving a small box in her face. "This is what I went to get!" HE snapped it open, revealing an engagement ring. She stared at it in shock, then finally looked at him. HE was crying!   
"D-Darien..." She was at loss. NO words came. He sighed, and knelt.  
"Serena, when I watched you running away, I wanted to just die. I couldn't understand why you would do that." he shook his head, looking for words. "I love you, I will never stop loving you, even if you never love me!"   
"What about..." she trailed, sadly hugging her stomach. He took a breath,  
"Serena, weather you want me or not, I'll still do what I can to protect you and the baby-"  
"But would you love it?" she yelled, almost frantic. He nodded,  
"As much as I love you-" his sentence stopped as she pulled his head up from a kiss.   
"You do know if your lying I'll never forgive you!" She broke. He nodded, spinning her around in the rain, and stealing another kiss.   
"You don't have to worry about that." Serena smiled, something she hadn't done in a long time.   
"Don't tell me you got yourself laid sweety." Serena blood went cold.   
"Dad," she mumbled.   
"Back away from my little girl." He warned, pointing a gun at the lovers.   
"No." Darien said harshly, and stood in front of the wet blonde.   
"Back Away From Her!"  
"Stop it daddy!" Serena yelled, walking around Darien. "Daddy, give me the gun."   
"Serena don't-"  
"Darien!" She scowled, he obliged. "Daddy, give me to gun." He shook his head,  
"No..."   
"Daddy, give it to me." She commanded again.  
"No!" he began to set it to fire.   
"Daddy stop!" He shot the bullet at her. He didn't even have the chance to turn as the police came, and shot him down. His body flew limp in the air. It was funny, so much could happen in a single second, and the second still wasn't up. The bullet flew toward her; it would kill her that was clear. She collapsed to the ground, blood spilling on her hands, but not her own.  
"Darien? Darien, get up!" She pleaded, trying to pull his body up.   
"I did promise to protect you." He whispered. Serena felt more tears fall, and couldn't stop them. That strange pain always gripping her inside now felt like it would break her very soul.   
"You can't go." She whispered, "I love you." The words seemed foreign to her, but felt good. He smiled weakly, pulling her head down for a kiss.   
"I love you too." It was his last breath.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Rini sweety, stay still." Serena ordered, fixing the veil on her daughter's head.   
"Oh, but mom! I just can't!" Rini shook her head, smiling like an idiot. Serena laughed, rolling her eyes.   
"I'm going to check on Helios." She informed, "I'll be right ba-"   
"Oh Mom!" Rini broke, "Could you thank Lita and Melody for catering?"   
"Yea dear."  
"And Mina and Ami for arranging it all?"   
"Sure dear,"  
"And-"  
"What?" Rini giggled.   
"Thanks." Serena shook her head, sighed. As she walked out the door, she could faintly here Rini deciding between the white or pink shoes. She shook her head, and opened the door down the hall, peeking in.  
"I do...no!" Helios, a boy with blonde-bleached hair, said to himself. "Okay." He braced himself before the mirror." "...I do...Ugh!" Serna laughed, gaining his attenchion.  
"Oh! Miss. Shields!" he exclaimed, straightening.   
"Helios, don't be so formal." She commanded. He nodded, calming.   
"Sorry, just nervous." Serena smiled straightening his necktie. "I will be good to Rini, and love her forever ya know." He informed, She raised a brow, seemingly mad, he gulped, but she smiled.  
"Don't tell me that, tell her." She said with a bit of irony. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Good luck Helios." She said, kissing his forehead.   
"Thanks." He said as she left, and smiled adorned her soft face.   
"Rini!" Serena reentered daughter's room, to find her snooping through old items.   
"Mom?" Rini began, "Do you think daddy would like Helios if he were here?" She asked, revealing she was holding picture of Serena and Darien when they were younger.   
"I know he would sweety." It was then the sound of the church melody was heard. "You up." Serena said, smiling upon her daughter. She felt a sense of Pride, sadness, and love to the daughter she raised, and was giving up.  
  
Serena went on after the wedding of her daughter, and lived to see her grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. Then, in the year 2073, 89 years since she found love at the young age of 17, Serena Tsukino-Shields, passed away.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!! Actually no! If I get more Review's, there WILL be a sequel. So R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
